


Saccharine Seduction

by coolangelsthesis



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fluff and Smut, Hospital Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba brings a case of strawberries to Noiz one day, inwardly worried that the hospital isn't providing enough fresh fruit for the brat. He doesn't expect the rate of which Noiz's advances escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saccharine Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This started up as a prompt request, but it turned out being a christmas gift for the noiao tl. Merry Christmas everyone!!
> 
> Self-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

"P!"

The rabbit cube’s eyes lit up as it bounced around on the hospital bedside table. "Aoba’s shift is over! Aoba’s shift is over! He should arrive here within twenty minutes! Due to an influx in street traffic near Junk Shop Heibon, Aoba may be 5.5 minutes late!"  
The Usagimodoki’s chirping grew continually louder as it tried to rouse Noiz from his sleep. He was sleeping on his side, curled away from the cube with the hospital sheets pulled taut over himself.  
The cube was on its fourth reiteration before Noiz opened his eyes with a loud groan. He turned around and grabbed the cube, quickly disabling its alarm.

"Got it, thanks," he said to the cube as he brought it close to his face. He tossed it up in the air and back into his palm repeatedly. "You seem more excited than usual."  
"It’s because Noiz is happier around Aoba!” the cube chirped. “We like seeing Noiz when he’s happy!”  
“Is that so?”

Noiz closed his eyes and sighed fondly. He set the cube flat in his palm and brought it directly to his line of sight, staring at the lines that made the shape of a rabbit’s face.  
“Say, do you think Aoba is happy around me, too?”  
The Usagimodoki cube stayed quiet for a moment as it tried to conjure up data.  
“We can’t scan others emotions that well, but Aoba does seem to be happy around Noiz! Though Aoba is also a bit nervous, too.”  
“Heh.”

Noiz shut down the cube and let it rest in his lap. Aoba was always trying to gauge Noiz’s emotions, trying to read what he would do next. But Noiz was unpredictable at best and always caught him off guard. He was easily prone to getting swept up into Noiz’s currents and their wanton touches escalated into so much more before either of them had the opportunity to stop themselves.

Noiz tried to keep himself in check, he tried in earnest to not embarrass Aoba as much as he was wont to. But it always ended up unprofitable— every time his eyes landed on Aoba, a cocktail of relief and anxiety balled up in his stomach. It made his heart race faster and made his body warm with a nervous kindling.

When Aoba was gone, all Noiz wanted was for the day to be over so he could see him again the next day. He couldn’t wait to see his smile, to feel the warmth of his lips, to touch his smooth skin.  
He was struck with an inexplicable feeling of longing, and the only means he had to cope was to push Aoba’s buttons until he was beet red and flustered. As long as Aoba was embarrassed from his own antics, he didn’t have to think about his own nerves caused by Aoba just being near him.

He closed his eyes and waited in excitement for Aoba to arrive. He counted down the time that the Usagimodoki cube had predicted, and just in time, he heard the soft tapping of knuckles against his door.  
“Come in,” Noiz said as he sat up in bed. He smoothed down his hair in some last minute effort to make himself more presentable.

The hospital door slid open and Aoba walked in, locking the door behind him. He carried his usual duffel bag with Ren’s head poking out of the zipper, and his had his headphones around his ears. He slipped off his headphones and rested them around his neck as he sat his bag down on the ground. He pulled off his coat and shut off Ren, then set his headphones inside the bag while pulling out a plastic container.

Their eyes met, and the older man grinned.  
“How’s the patient doing today?” Aoba asked while sitting down on the stool beside Noiz’s bed. He looked Noiz over—the abundance of bandages on his body had gradually grew less and less. He had a couple bandages wound around his forearms and legs and on his shoulders, but beside that, he was almost as good as new.  
“I’m alright,” Noiz said. He nodded to the container in Aoba’s hands. “What’s that?”

Ecstatically, Aoba opened the lid and revealed an abundance of glistening red fruit, the stems still intact. The fluorescent lighting caught in the mist of water clinging to the fruit’s skin.

“I brought you strawberries! All the fruit they give you in your hospital meals is canned and gross. I saw some for sale on my way here and wanted to get you some. Here.”  
Aoba offered the carton out to Noiz, gesturing for him to pick his own. Noiz frowned at the red fruit, eyes narrowing as he surveyed it. Aoba pouted.

“Aw, come on, won’t you try it?” Aoba leaned forward and smiled flirtatiously. “ _For me_?”  
Noiz smirked and sat up in bed, matching Aoba’s wager.  
“Only if you’ll feed me.”  
“Huh?”  
“I’ll eat it if you feed it to me,” Noiz repeated, tone deadpan but lips parted in a juvenile smirk. He plucked one of the largest strawberries from the bunch, dangling it in front of Aoba’s face. “Come on, take care of me. I can barely move as it is.”

“Y-you brat. If you couldn’t move, we couldn’t—!” Aoba shook his head and sighed, admitting defeat. He glared at Noiz and flicked him on the nose, grinning when Noiz hissed at the pain.

Setting the plastic carton down at Noiz’s bedside, he grabbed the strawberry from Noiz’s hand. He held it out in front of Noiz’s face, tongue hanging out of his opened mouth.  
He bit into the flesh and chewed with a perplexed look on his face.

“You like it?”  
Noiz hummed contemplatively. “It’s sweet.”  
“Well yeah, it’s fruit. Don’t like it?”  
“Nah, it’s good.” Noiz wiped the juice running down his chin and licked it clean from his fingers. He looked Aoba deadpan in the eye. “You do know that strawberries are an aphrodisiac, right?”  
Aoba’s face went as red as the strawberries. “ _W… What?_!”  
“You didn’t know? Maybe inwardly you knew, and that’s why you brought ‘em here.” He grinned. “Seducing a kid who can barely walk? What a pervert.”  
Aoba groaned. “More eager than usual today, _aren’t we?”_ he said with pointed annoyance.

Satisfied as Aoba glowered, Noiz reached into the carton of strawberries and pulled out another. He bit into the flesh and rolled it around on his tongue, savoring its delicate sweetness.  
He grabbed Aoba’s chin and pulled him forward in for a brief kiss.  
“I’m just as eager as usual,” he murmured while dipping in again. Aoba gave in despite the embarrassment rolling through him.

Noiz didn’t waste any time before opening Aoba’s mouth with his tongue; he dragged his tongue around in Aoba’s mouth, carrying with it the piece of strawberry.  
They curled their tongues against one another’s, moaning into each other’s mouths as they drank in one another. Aoba leaned forward on the stool until he was half bent over the hospital bed, gripping onto the railing to keep himself upright.  
Noiz began to mimic the motions of sex, prodding his tongue inside Aoba’s mouth over and over. Taken aback, Aoba groaned into his mouth from the obtrusion, but soon fell hapless to the movements as Noiz dragged his tongue along Aoba’s mouth.  
Unintentionally, the piece of strawberry dancing around in their mouths, coating their tongues in the sweetness, was shoved deep into Aoba’s throat.

Aoba broke apart to catch his breath, coughing as he tried not to choke. He wiped the saliva away from his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Are you alright?” Noiz asked.  
“Ugh… yeah. I could have nearly choked on strawberry, you know.”  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Aoba wheezed a couple of more times, rubbing his throat with a look of distaste on his face. Noiz watched him with an air of indifference, but he grew concerned; he reached a hand out to rub away the pain but Aoba batted it away.  
Aoba sighed softly as he cleared his throat. He chewed on his lip for a while, looking pensive.  
"Do you ever think we should just stop this?"  
"Stop what?" Noiz asked.  
"Having sex all the time. We’re going to get caught some day."

Noiz sighed and pressed a kiss to Aoba’s cheek. “I don’t care if anyone catches us. In fact, it makes it more fun. It adds an element of suspense, right? But if you want to stop, we can stop.”  
Aoba rolled his eyes. “I figured you’d say something like that.”

Noiz arched a brow. “Do you _want_ to stop?”  
“I… n-no,” Aoba admitted, glowering as he covered his flushed face. “It’s not that I don’t… like doing it… it’s just that you’re so shameless about it. Don’t you ever get embarrassed or nervous?”

“Not really,” Noiz said with a shrug. _Around you, yes_ , he thought.  
He weaved his hands through hair spilling over Aoba’s shoulders. “I try to not let things bother me. If you worry over every little thing, life becomes too stressful.”  
Aoba opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn’t find the right way to articulate them. He glanced over at Noiz—he looked concerned. But more than that, he looked smitten. His eyes were honed on Aoba alone and he was deaf to the rest of the world. The silent longing in his eyes was… really cute.

“That’s a pretty bratty way to think.” Aoba leaned forward still until their lips brushed against one another, faintly teasing before he drew away. “But… you’re still a cute brat, I guess...”  
“Oh, am I?” Noiz replied. “You’re pretty cute too, you know.”  
“Tha—nnh!”

Aoba’s words died on his lips as Noiz dipped in for another kiss. His hand cupped the side of Aoba’s face, holding him in place as he crushed their lips together. He pulled away to catch his breath before plunging in further. Aoba let him mouth open with his tongue, dragging it along Aoba’s teeth, the silver ball clinking against them.  
Their mouths both tasted like the sugary sweetness of strawberries. They lost themselves in the intoxicating taste and the feeling of one another’s mouths. Aoba leaned forward and moved his weight from the stool to Noiz’s hospital bed. Carefully he laid himself out at Noiz’s side, the two of them sharing the cramped space.

Noiz wrapped his arms around Aoba in a weak hug as he broke apart from their kiss. He traced his hands down Aoba’s back as he pressed brief pecks to his mouth; his clumsy hands tried to find the hem of his shirt to slip his hands inside. Eventually he found it and slipped his hands inside, his palms clammy and warm against Aoba’s stomach.

He traced his fingers along Aoba’s skin, memorizing the hard outline of bone, thumbing in between the valleys of his ribs. Aoba shivered underneath the docile touches, shuddering anticipated breaths against Noiz’s cheeks.

Noiz ran his fingers over his nipples and crushed his lips hard against Aoba’s again. In return Aoba moaned into his mouth and kissed him back with ardor. Noiz massaged around the buds in slow, repetitive circles, making Aoba moan louder and louder into his mouth.

Irritated at being the only one teased, Aoba shifted his weight over until he was hovering above Noiz, pushing him down into his pillow. He sucked hard on Noiz’s tongue, knowing that the force drove him crazy.  
They traced the insides of one another’s mouths while pawing at one another’s clothing. Noiz’s lower half arched upwards, grinding against Aoba, begging for more.

With a chuckle, Aoba broke from their kiss. A string of saliva combined strung their lips together until it Aoba swiped it away. He leaned down and rested between Noiz’s legs.  
In an awkward motion he pulled his shirt off over his head, discarding it to the side. He slipped open the front of Noiz’s hospital gown and pulled the fabric mostly off his body, leaving him nude. He glanced down to Noiz’s cock, blushing when he found him already half hard.

Aoba pulled his hair away from his face as he leaned down, one hand at tying his hair up in a ponytail while he grabbed the hilt of Noiz’s cock. He gave the tip an experimental lick and glanced up to Noiz to gauge his reaction. He was staring down at him, cheeks reddened, eyes glazed over with want.  
He popped Noiz’s dick into his mouth. He sucked and kissed along the head and lapped his tongue against the tip. In the several blowjobs that he had given Noiz, he had mastered the craft, knowing exactly which regions of Noiz’s dick were more receptive.  
Before he took any more of his dick in his mouth he grabbed the metal piercing at the head and tugged on it gently. Noiz gasped; immediately a hand was fastened in Aoba’s hair, gripping onto the strands hard. Aoba chuckled and took more of him in.

Noiz’s eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the movements of Aoba’s mouth. His head fall back into the pillow with a soft moan when Aoba swirled his tongue around his cock, using his hands and lips together to make Noiz grow harder.  
He watched as Aoba hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, working his mouth diligently on his cock. A loud sucking sound pattered across the room and Aoba’s cheeks flushed redder.

A thought flitted across the part of Noiz’s brain that wasn’t dulled from budding pleasure.  
He didn’t want to be the only one getting any treatment—a vague spark of an idea came to him.

“Aoba…” Noiz shuddered between breaths. He tried to pull his mouth off of his cock by tugging on his ponytail. Aoba moved his mouth away, wiping his reddened and glistening lips with the hand of his hand.  
“What? Is it too soft?” he gripped onto his cock tighter, nails faintly digging into the skin. “I can be harder if you want.”  
“No… no. It’s not that. I just… uh.”  
His hand moved away from Aoba’s hair, tracing the inlet of his spine between Aoba's shoulderblades and further downward. His hand trailed down to the waist of Aoba’s jeans.  
“I want to do something different today.”  
Aoba’s voice caught in his throat.  
“And… what’s that?” he asked, suspicion ringing in his tone.

“Take off your pants and underwear and turn around, so you’re sitting on my stomach.”  
Aoba’s cheeks flushed several shades of red darker. He didn’t have to look into Noiz’s face to read the implication of what that meant. “A… Ah… so you can…”  
“Yep.”  
He flushed at the thought, having his bare ass exposed to Noiz so he could… loosen him up with his tongue. Dread spread out throughout his body.  
“Do you not want to?”  
“No, that’s fine. But… uh…”

Aoba sighed, unable to find any reason for his hesitation. In the few couple of months that he had known Noiz, his sexual horizons had expanded tremendously—why should this be any different?  
He moved away from Noiz, quickly discarding his jeans and underwear, letting them drape off the side of the hospital bed. Noiz leaned back in bed, using what little expanse of room they had to his advantage to provide room for the two of them. When Aoba didn’t immediately move to where he was asked, Noiz patted his bare stomach with a small, assuring smile.  
“Don’t be worried, Aoba. I’ll make it feel good.”

With a beaten sigh, Aoba straddled his legs over Noiz’s stomach. As he leaned back down towards Noiz’s hardened dick, he threw a look over his shoulder. Noiz’s expression was calm—eager, even, with eyes intent on Aoba’s bare ass. Aoba grumbled in the back of his throat but leaned downwards still, arching his hips up to position his mouth near Noiz’s cock, angling his ass in full view for Noiz.

He gripped the base of Noiz’s cock as he drew in a nervous breath. He felt hands winding around the back of his thighs, and he felt warm breath on his sensitive skin. Noiz let out a weak but erotic sigh as he took in this perspective on Aoba’s body.  
“Don’t make weird sounds like that,” Aoba whined as he turned back to Noiz’s cock. He bit the tip gently to put the brat in place, making Noiz groan.

Hands resting on Aoba’s thighs gradually moved upwards until they were on his ass. He felt Noiz spread him apart with his hands, and he felt his excited breaths growing heavier on his skin with his movements.

He froze in shock as soon as he felt a damp warmth spread out across his exposed hole. He shivered when the cold silver ball flicked against him. He tried to jerk away from the weird wetness, but Noiz held him rooted in place as he dragged his tongue along Aoba’s skin again. The piercing teasing at his opening made him react the most—each time it ran along the sensitive skin he froze up involuntarily gripped tighter onto Noiz’s cock. With a slight sigh Noiz pulled away so he could focus the tip of his tongue on Aoba’s opening.

He worked slow and carefully, using his tongue to gradually stretch him out. Where bony hands would usually bob in and out tentatively to stretch him out, now there was just slick, soft muscle. It felt so weird, but his body was more attuned to its gentle obtrusions and slowly he opened up. Noiz added the tip of his finger after a couple of deeper thrusts of his tongue, aiding in helping spread Aoba further out.

From this position, the bars on the underside of Noiz’s dick tickled the roof of his mouth whenever he drew in and out. He had half a mind to break out into laughter as he bobbed his head. He shifted forwards to try to move his head so the piercings hit some other part of his mouth.

Aoba jerking forward made Noiz lode his rhythm and he groaned in annoyance. He grabbed Aoba’s hips and jerked him back where he was positioned. Noi inserted the tip his tongue further in.  
Aoba gasped in surprise at the pressure, but slowly grew accustomed as Noiz moved further in with tentative thrusts.

Aoba’s mouth stilled as he focused on Noiz’s tongue moving in and out of him. His mouth merely skirted over Noiz’s cock as he took in the strange sensation. It was wet—incredibly wet— and the fleshier feeling of Noiz’s tongue almost verged on disgusting.  
But it felt so good. A warm sweetness had spread out over his body and grew stronger and stronger.

Aoba was already so stretched out, enough so that he could easily take Noiz’s cock. He moved his mouth away and tried to wriggle his hips free from Noiz’s hands.  
“Noiz… I think I’m ready to…”  
Noiz moved his mouth away, running his hand over Aoba’s cock slowly to not lose his momentum.  
“We’re not going to do that today.”  
Aoba’s flesh bristled with goosebumps. “W… We’re not?”  
“Nope. I’m going to make you cum like this. I want to see what this does to you.”

Noiz’s curt tone struck through Aoba like a jolt of lightning. Aoba’s cheeks paled, then flushed.  
“What, don’t want to do that?” Noiz asked, leaning up slightly to read Aoba’s face.  
“No, it’s not like I don’t… but…”

He tried to come up with an argument, but he couldn’t think of anything. Noiz’s aura had the worst effect on him, rendering him almost useless to do anything but comply with his bratty demands. Which he didn’t mind—he liked seeing Noiz happy. He had been smiling a lot more in the past few weeks, and whenever he saw Noiz pull back his lips and give him a lopsided grin, his heart fluttered in his chest.

He muttered a _Whatever you say, brat_ and took Noiz’s dick back in his mouth. Noiz’s mouth was back on his ass, synchronously both his index finger and his tongue together to bring Aoba to his peak. He used his free hand to stroke Aoba’s dripping dick in time with his movements.

Once he resumed his rhythm, Noiz angled his finger and Aoba clenched down on his finger and tongue. _There it was_ , he thought to himself. In this different position, it was harder to find where Aoba felt it most. Noiz drew his hand away and using his tongue to press against the most sensitive area of his walls. Initially he started slow, but gradually moved faster. Aoba’s moans vibrated around his cock, intensifying his want.

Aoba’s mouth slowed with the rapid thrusting of Noiz’s tongue. He whimpered around Noiz’s dick as he felt overwhelmed with the urge to come. Instead of relenting Noiz pursued him further still, working his hand on Aoba’s cock in time with the movements of his tongue.  
Soon Noiz felt the warmth of Aoba’s mouth draw away. Noiz glanced up to Aoba—he was covering his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle the inescapable moans as fire burned through his lower half, from the pith of his stomach down to his toes. His head was turned slightly to catch Noiz’s eye, staring at him desperately. _Pleading._  
With one final stroke of his cock, Aoba’s eyes clenched closed and he bit into the flesh of his hand to mute himself. Warm cum shot from the head of his cock, staining Noiz’s stomach and his hand.

Aoba heaved and panted while he bathed in his afterglow. His shoulders sagged and he grew faint. It was impossible to think with the overwhelming pleasure—all thoughts were grainy television static. He nearly forgot that Noiz hadn’t cum yet until Noiz arched his hips upwards, whining with a loud grunt for his release.  
Immediately Aoba wrapped his mouth around Noiz again. Knowing that he wanted to come as soon as possible, he waded through his own displeasure and took Noiz in until he hit the back of his throat. He gasped for breath as he tried to acclimate to the pressure and the urge to gag, but he continued on, moving his head up and down in short, quick movements. He was swallowing spit and pre-cum just so he wouldn’t suffocate. He dragged Noiz out of his throat and back again just to ease his own discomfort.  
Soon he felt a hand in his hair, nails digging in hard.

“Aoba… Aoba… I’m going to—”  
Aoba shut him up by plunging down on Noiz’s cock again and swallowed. His throat enclosed around his dick and the warm, wet suction drew Noiz to his climax. Noiz cursed between gritted teeth and rolled his head back into his pillow, mouth hung open in a silent cry.  
Aoba swallowed again until he felt something warm in the back of his throat. Immediately he swallowed it up, not wanting to gag on the sticky substance in his throat. He vaguely tasted something acrid and bitter— though he didn’t hold the thought for too long, not wanting to think about how he swallowed Noiz’s release yet again.

As Noiz stilled, Aoba pulled himself off and glanced over his shoulder. Noiz’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed. He looked serene and calmer that Aoba had ever seen him.  
Sensing eyes on him, Noiz opened one eye. Aoba laughed tentatively and looked over to the drawn curtains.

“How was that?” Noiz asked. Instead of waiting for a response he leaned up and kissed the distinct curve of Aoba’s ass. “That was _really_ good. You haven’t used just your mouth in a long time.”  
“God, you little…” Aoba blushed and pulled himself away from him.

As Aoba wriggled back into his clothes, Noiz grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped his own abdomen clean. He leaned up in bed to angle himself better and he tossed the balled-up wad in the direction of the waste bin. It landed in with ease and he grinned with pride. Aoba pulled his shirt over his head and rolled his eyes.  
“You are such an idiot,” he muttered with enough humor in his tone to show that he didn’t mean it.  
“Well you’re the one who keeps visiting the idiot, so what does that make you?” Noiz teased back.

Noiz perked an eyebrow with a smirk, then grabbed another one of the strawberries and surveyed it. The abundance of pale seeds on its skin was almost disgusting; he ran his thumb over them and frowned in surprise.  
“It feels weird,” he muttered aloud. “It should be rough but it’s all smooth.”  
He brought it up to his lips anyway and popped the entire strawberry in his mouth, leaving the green stem pinched in his hands.  
“But they’re not bad, they taste good. You should bring some more later.”  
“So you like them? I’m glad to hear that.”

Aoba perched on the edge of the hospital bed and reached into the carton, grabbing a small strawberry. He plucked the stem off of it and popped the entire thing in his mouth and chewed happily.

He glanced upwards to find Noiz watching him with a half-smile, entranced.  
“What are you staring at me for?”

Noiz didn’t even notice that he was staring. He was captivated in Aoba; he could watch him for hours, days, or weeks and never grow bored of him. Everything about Aoba was interesting to him.  
He shook his head with a small chuckle.  
“Nothing.”  
He sat up and cupped his hands to Aoba’s cheeks. He licked the juice from Aoba’s chin and kissed him softly on the lips.

As he relished in the warmth and the sweetness of Aoba’s lips, he reflected on what his Usagimodoki cube had told him earlier—“ _Noiz is happier around Aoba!”_  
As he broke apart, he pinched Aoba’s nose, chuckling softly when he grunted in annoyance.  
Yeah, he certainly was.


End file.
